Two Thieves and a Lioness
by Akari78
Summary: Yosa'Min has just defeated Alduin, but has found herself without a purpose after a loss in her family. One night of spite leads to a strange and new romance with a woman she can barely contain her feelings for, and a new way of life within the Thieves Guild. But will the self-acclaimed protector of Riften have anything to say about the newly arrived Redguard?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I hate this place._

The only thought that had formed in an angry redguard's mind for the last hour repeated itself over and over again. She was sitting at a bar counter, the smell of mead flittering in the air as it mixed with the smoke gently rising from the fire pit in the center of the inn. Dressed in simple leather armor, though she'd made some adjustments to improve its quality, the woman clung tightly to her tankard. She was leaning over the bar, sitting on the stool and slouching her body over in a position one might take when they were going to vomit.

Desperate to get the last of her thoughts seeped in a drunken haze, the woman refused to let a single sip go to waste. Three empty tankards and a bottle littered the counter space she'd claimed as her own in a rather aggressive manner, glaring at the other redguard woman that had tried to clean up the counter after it had seemed she'd passed out.

Even when it was simply a drunken mess, hazy and warm with strange looking people, the world seemed better than when it was sharp and alert. Where reality couldn't be escaped as easily, and one would have to pay up to their mistakes and failures. Right now, that's not where she wanted to be. Some blonde bard was playing on the drum, beating it every other second to give a nice and steady tune.

She had to admit it was pleasing, nothing like the high pitched flute that just gave her a migraine when she drank. Of course as she began to actually appreciate his not all that amazing skill, he would change things up. The nord lifted a hand as he switched instruments to the lute that was laying against the nearby decorated column, and pointed at her.

"Let's all hear it for the Dragonborn, Savior of Skyrim!" He shouted, instantly gaining a chorus of shouts and cheers from the few patrons around at this late hour. The bard quickly took the opportunity to lead into his next song to be played, one that happened to be the Redguard's least favorite of all he played. _The Dragonborn Comes__._ She thought sourly as the familiar tune began, his not very captivating voice quickly turning any interest she had to at least amuse him and listen gone. However, despite not wanting to, she lifted her tankard as if in recognition and encouragement at their praise, and downed the last of the mead in a single gulp. She knew she wouldn't look good if she didn't, and these people were so judgemental of every little action she made. As the great and illustrious Hero of Skyrim, she now had a part to play as a celebrity and played the part well.

At least, when she wasn't drunk.

_I really hate this place._ She thought vehemently, keeping her complaints and frustrations bottled up inside as the owner of the inn Hulda walked over. "Yosa'Min, it's great to see you." The nord woman smiled all warm and friendly like.

"Aye." Yosa'Min replied shortly, having to fight the urge to spill the contents of her stomach on the floor. "Can I rent a room from you?" She asked, tearing into the piece of bread she was eating to accompany the mead and help settle her stomach.

Her question gained a quizzical look from the slightly aged brunet. "Don't you want to stay in your own bed at Breezehome?"

"No." Came the quick reply from Yosa'Min, gaining yet another look of confusion from the innkeeper. "I got into another fight with Lydia." She admitted after a minute.

"So the thane gets kicked out by the housecarl? You hear something new everyday." Hulda joked at the Dragonborn. Instantly the drunken woman glared up at the innkeeper, clouded blue eyes doing little to intimidate her considering the way the she looked. Her black windswept hair was disheveled, much like it would be after a battle or a long night of hunting. Bruises, cuts and dirt spotted her skin, making her look as if she'd just returned from some adventure that hadn't gone the smoothest.

Just as she was about to respond, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Yosa'Min turned, instantly a sneer covered her face as she was met with the 'entitled' noble from the cloud district, Nazeem. Her black lips contorted into a deep frown as her eyebrows furrowed at his presence. She'd never liked him, always strutting around and holding himself all high and mighty. Questioning her if she ever makes it to the cloud district and then saying that he was being silly to imagine she ever did. Nazeem was always boasting about how he owned a rather prosperous farm out in the outlying farmlands of the hold. The simple look on his face, smug and ever acting as if he was above everyone made her sick.

Yosa'Min stood up, puffing her chest out in an attempt at looking a little decent. She didn't want to see him right now, she didn't have the time or the mental stability to deal with such trivial annoyances. She stood about five foot three, just under his height and forcing her to look up at his dark eyes. She didn't care though, despite the height difference both of them knew who was stronger. It was her, the muscle tone alone would be enough to convince anyone but just simply the strong features she possessed would also point it out.

Some had called her beautiful, many had tried to court her, and all of them failed. They were nothing but lusters, wanting simply based on her looks and skills. Strong jawed with a slightly rounded and flattened nose, she looked frightening when she was angry as her muscle tone shown. Maybe it was in her blood, maybe it was the wild look about her. Her sometimes described as a lions main hair and the exotic aura she possessed had some kind of effect on people. Surrounding her striking blue eyes, when they weren't clouded with drunkenness, was a sunburst of white war paint the drew attention to her eyes. Typically it would either entice or intimidate someone, leaving them pawns for Yosa'Min's pleasure.

But all of it was lost on Nazeem.

Right now, she could barely stand on her own, clutching the bar counter to prevent herself from toppling. The mead was finally fully kicking in, and boy was it kicking. The world was swirling around the drunken redguard but it didn't keep her from spotting the smug look on Nazeem's face. "This is no surprise, the Dragonborn spending all her coin on average quality mead in an attempt to get so drunk she won't have to face the indecency of her own lot in life."

"If you're talking about my status Nazeem, need I remind you I'm a thane of this hold and the savior of not just Skyrim but all of Tamriel." Even drunk, her silvertongue couldn't be stayed. Each word came out cleanly, her slight accent the only thing identifying herself as not being from Skyrim directly.

"Bah, your status as a thane is nothing but a joke." He frowned, flicking a wrist. "A gift from the jarl for a woman without a single scrap of honor before in her life. We both know what you've done in your life thane Yosa'Min." He sneered her name, turning it into an insult coated with malice as he lifted his chin indigently.

Instantly Yosa'Min reeled, bringing a ringed fist up that made contact with his jaw in a flash. Nazeem grunted, stepping back as one hand raced to his already injured jaw. "How dare you!" He shouted, only to get another response through violence. His gut was met with a firm and swift punch, making him gasp and his legs buckle out from under him. Nazeem crumpled to the ground, gripping his midsection as he laid on the dirty floor in his finery. Yosa'Min wasn't finished however, and picked him back up by the collar of his clothes and glared coldly at his tearing eyes. "Unhand me!" He yelped, and was met with another punch to the gut.

"You disgust me." Yosa'Min spat, and dragged him out to the front doors of the inn. With an angered growl, she hauled him out and tossed him down the steps that led up to the Bannered Mare. The two guards that had been patrolling the marketplace simply looked at them before walking to Nazeem where he lay on the ground. "Don't worry, he'll be fine once his pride heals." Yosa'Min called out, turning back into the inn with a still fierce expression covering her face.

"Well, that was interesting. So you still want that room?" Hulda asked her, stepping back from the counter without another word said of the little one-sided fight. Yosa'Min simply shook her head, to angry to verbally reply. She might unleash a shout she was so angry. The mead wasn't doing her any well, she knew it was a stupid idea to get so drunk, but she had been in some need of an outlet. But now, it wasn't working.

She needed to hunt.

Yosa'Min dropped the owed coin on the counter and turned to walk outside. The inn was silent until she had exited, and the moment she had she heard the gossip spring up behind her. The night air thick, promising rain soon to come with the way it was mounting up in looming thunderheads. A storm was just what she needed to try to push the surging memories aside. _Not yet, I need to be hunting first._ She thought, knowing full well she'd have to return to her home to retrieve her bow and arrows.

Lydia never allowed her to leave home with them if she was going to drink, the dark haired nord never let her have any weapons when she went out drinking or after they'd fought. She claimed that Yosa'Min was dangerous enough with her Thu'um and fists, not to mention the small bit of magic she'd practiced. Yosa'Min walked down the road until she reached her home, and paused outside. Lydia and she had a rocky friendship, their differences in opinions would constantly clash and the time they'd spent together in order to defeat Alduin hadn't exactly proved to be much to bond over. It was strictly fighting together, and when Yosa'Min would steal in order to get needed supplies, the nord was always quick to voice her disagreement.

After a long moment of debating wether or not she should go in, Yosa'Min remembered that it was her house, not Lydia's and opened it. The smell of something cooking was quick to welcome Yosa'Min, making her open her mouth in anguish. If Lydia was cooking, she wasn't going to get much talking done. _Divines let this go smoothly._ She prayed silently as she walked in and then headed upstairs to retrieve her bow from her chest. The moment she opened the doors to her bedroom, she was ambushed by a barbed tongue. "Finally home? What trouble did you get into this time?" Lydia demanded coldly.

Yosa'Min turned to see Lydia sitting in the same chair as always at this hour if she wasn't going to sleep, and sighed. "Lydia, really? Right now?" She groaned slightly, cupping her forehead in pain slightly.

"You did something again didn't you?" Lydia lifted her chin slightly. Yosa'Min still didn't understand how she'd managed to get on her bad side so quickly. Was it the fact that when Lydia would shout 'Skyrim belongs to the nords!' when they fought enemies that Yosa'Min would scoff and make some smart remark. In retrospect, that probably wasn't her smartest move in the quest to befriending the nord. "Was it a bar fight?"

After a moment, Yosa'Min lowered her hand and sighed. "Well, not exactly."

"Did you hit someone?" Lydia was acting like a mother with a disobedient child.

"Yes, Nazeem. You know he deserved it Lydia." Yosa'Min's anger resurged at the tone the housecarl was using with her. "That bastard is always pretending he's better than everyone when he isn't."

Lydia quickly stood up, closing the book she had been reading and placing it on the nearby table. "That doesn't matter, you still hit him. How can you act like some hero if you fight with the nobles constantly? And I don't just mean with words Yosa'Min." She crossed her arms, jutting at hip out in a rather annoyed manner.

"Just shut up Lydia, I don't go around telling you how to live your life? I've never done that-"

"Oh but of course my thane! I live to serve don't I?" Lydia mockingly cut her off, her tone dropping as she continued. "I'm sworn to protect you with my life remember? That means I will try my hardest to keep you safe and well, even if it means telling you how to live your life if the path you're on will lead to your own ruin." The nord's eyes had grown quite cold as she frowned at her thane.

Yosa'Min stood still for a moment, her body rigid as she tried to realize what would be the best way to react. Lydia was right, the way she was going was bad. But she didn't believe it would be her own ruin. It was her own life to live, she didn't need a mother to watch over her, nagging and guiding her as if some lost and fumbling child. "Lydia, I'm sorry." She tried to force a smile to her lips but couldn't. "Now I'm going to go hunting, I won't hurt anyone but the animals I catch, and you're going to come with me."

"What?" The last part had caught Lydia off-guard. "Since when did we go anywhere together? Last time we even went outside the city together we had been hunting down a world-eating dragon and that was two years ago." She reminded Yosa'Min.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Grab your bow, let us go hunt, and pretend this fight never happened." Yosa'Min was already opening the chest she stored her Daedric bow with a fire enchantment on it, pulling out her quiver of dwarven arrows afterwards and slipping them both on her back. Lydia used an ebony bow gifted to her from Yosa'Min with a frost enchantment, a quiver full of dwarven arrows slung over her back as well. Without a word they began to walk down to the front door, Lydia stopping to remove the venison she'd been roasting while she waited for Yosa'Min to return from the small pot and placed it in a cupboard for storage.

The storm was threatening to erupt right above them when they walked outside, the twinkling lights of the stars blocked out by the dark clouds. Despite not being able to see the moon, Yosa'Min knew it was perhaps one in the morning, a perfect time to go hunting. Under the darkness of night, they'd be able to sneak on the animals easier, though it would be harder to see true enough. Lydia followed Yosa'Min as they walked outside, past a sleeping gate guard and out into the open plains of the Whiterun hold.

"Smells like rain." Lydia pointed out the obvious, "The deer will probably be upstream then and the mudcrabs a little further from the water." Her words held some wisdom to them, knowledge of the animals' behaviors gained from the many hunts they used to go on.

"Alright then, let us go northwest then and avoid the mammoths." Yosa'Min responded, turning on the path and jumping down the rocks that covered the side of the hill the city Whiterun was built on. Lydia quickly followed, though not with quite as much as ease the lightly armored redguard had managed. They were silent the rest of the way, tracking a small herd of deer from tracks they'd found at a nearby stream. As they began to close in, the mountains blocking the herds escape for much longer, the storm finally reached its climax of building, and the heavens let loose the once trapped rain.

Instantly the redguard lifted her head as she wished to clear the skies with a shout, but the paused. This would be an excellent hunt if they managed to pull it off, and she pulled her bow up as she narrowed her eyes in the tumult of a storm that had began to fill the world around them. Hunting was exciting to her, making her blood race at the prospect of having a game of cat and mouse, and one she intended to win. It gave her time to think or escape her duties, and it was the only thing she and Lydia seemed to both enjoy doing now. But right now, she didn't feel the same energy as she had before, perhaps it was just the mead. Yosa'Min could just see the pale coated herd across an already overflowing stream. "Lydia, take aim!" She called, just able to get the words heard above the whipping wind and pouring rain. The soaked nord nodded her head, pulling up the ebony bow and taking aim at the herd.

The count was to three, not a word being said, both arrows were loosed and sped through the air to penetrate deep into the prey. Lydia's hit the large buck in the shoulder, making him rear up in alarm and stumble backwards on the muddied banks of the stream. Yosa'Min's sailed just as quickly, going straight into its throat and ended the bleeping call it had begun to cry out. The two does and the little fawn scattered, disappearing into the curtain of rain that blocked sight past twenty feet.

The two huntresses walked over, their progress hampered by the ground that sucked at their feet as they crossed the stream. They quickly recovered their arrows, and then began to clean the buck right there. The heavy weight would have been too much to haul back in this weather. "Would you mind clearing the skies?" Lydia requested, only to get a shout in response.

"**Lok, Vah Koor!**" Instantly the skies cleared, the once looming clouds vanishing dissipating in a mere moment as if their savage attack on the lands was far to expending on it already. Yosa'Min smirked lightly at the way the soaked nord looked, appearing already smaller than normal and haggard. Though Yosa'Min didn't doubt she looked just as funny, her hair flattened from the downpour and the war paint she wore was probably streaming down her face slightly.

"I'm surprised you're such a good shot when you're drunk." Lydia remarked, though not entirely harshly as they finished skinning and cleaning the buck.

"I'm surprised you still know how to shoot." Yosa'Min returned the barb.

Lydia looked up at her, silent and tensed, but then lowered her head as she began to salt the meat to keep it fresh and wrapped it with some leather she'd taken with them. "No thanks to you." She muttered.

They finished in silence, and then walked back just as quietly as they'd first set off. When they reentered Whiterun the sun was beginning to rise to the east, but neither of them were going to stop and admire the gorgeous scene, they were tired. Yosa'Min and Lydia placed the trophies they'd claimed on the table beside the stairs and walked upstairs. Instantly they separated, the housecarl going to her small room on the left, and the Dragonborn going to her room on the right.

_I hate this place._ Yosa'Min thought as she removed her weaponry and stowed it safely. She took off the armor, already it was clinging to her dark skin, refusing to come off easily. As she moved about her room, preparing to sleep the day away, she knew she'd just end up waking up in a few hours anyways. There was never a night Yosa'Min seemed to get a good nights sleep, a hunger and a thirst for something keeping her awake for hours at a time. Somedays she feared she'd have to use potions to get her to sleep, the thought of it coming to that made her blood chill. She knew part of why she couldn't sleep, it was the memories and the nightmares that haunted her both in the waking world, and in the dream world.

Some of the things Nazeem had said were right, and she hated to admit it, but she really wasn't the most honest woman around. Her words were almost always lies, making it hard for even her to know what was the truth about herself some days. She'd been stealing since she'd first come to Skyrim about twelve years ago when she was eighteen. The memories were persistent, refusing to let her forget the names and faces of the Khajiit caravan she'd been traveling with with her brother while they tried to flee Hammerfell. Refusing to let her forget the sight of bandits pouring out of the trees and slaughtering the friendly Khajiit and striking down her own brother. The terror and helplessness she'd felt as she watched it all happen and then fled into the pines of Falkreath, refusing to look back as her only remaining family member could have been murdered and all she'd done was flee.

Yosa'Min had been lost for nearly a week in the woods, barely able to survive the harsh and unfamiliar landscape of the cold province. She'd stumbled across her brother out of blind luck, and managed to nurse him back to help with the herbs she'd found and using the bit of magic she knew. They had gone to Falkreath to live by then, but her brother Vastin was crippled and lamed, leaving her to look after them both. She wasn't able to do many jobs, the locals were unwelcoming to the two, and she was forced to hunt and steal just to get them by. When she was twenty eight she had been near the border trying to steal supplies from a group of imperial soldiers when they stumbled across her in the act and imprisoned her. They took her to Helgen, along with three other prisoners, one of them being Ulfric Stormcloak.

Yosa'Min had escaped and gone on a quest to defeat Alduin that by the end of it, her brother was dead. She couldn't forgive herself for it, and now two years later she was still broken up about losing him, unable to be the hero everyone imagined she was.

Tears were streaming down her face as she thought about Vastin, her life and the losses she'd faced. Yosa'Min stuffed her face in the hard pillow on her bed, desperate to fall asleep and force it all away. Tonight, she'd visit Nazeem and make him pay for his insults, because he'd done worse that hurt her pride, he'd insulted the memory of her brother. He'd have to pay. And she'd do it the best way she knew how.

Rob him blind and leave him regretting every last insult and snide remark he'd thrown her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was well past dark when Yosa'Min crept out of her home, a black hood draped over her head to help conceal her. Lydia was asleep, Yosa'Min had made sure of that before she had departed. In truth, she had no idea what she was going to take, but she'd be sure it was valuable. If nothing else she could always take everything that wasn't hammered down.

Earlier in the day, when she'd dragged herself out of bed longer than a quick privy break, Yosa'Min had asked around the city as to where Nazeem lived. It was much to her amusement and surprise that he stayed in none other than The Drunken Huntsman, the local hunting shop across the street from Breezehome. Its proximity made this ridiculously easy for the thief, she'd only have to be in the open for a few breaths if she ran across.

Swift as a shadow, Yosa'Min was across the street and around to the back of the building. From her hips she drew two ebony daggers and dug them into the wood at the corner of the shop, the wood splintering from wear at the sharp little blades. Ordinarily she would have simply picked the lock at the front of the tavern, but there was always a small light beside the front of the door as if to invite patrons in. Nonetheless, Yosa'Min didn't want to risk being spotted on her approach. Theoretically she could have also shot a roped arrow at the side and climbed up but it still could have been spotted if a guard glanced that way or been heard. She also didn't trust the rope with her weight, not that she was overweight, but she didn't fancy the idea.

The wood held firmly as she scaled the corner facing away from the street and reached a side window she could open from her position. Clenching the handle of the dagger till her hand screamed, she forced it open with the other blade, cutting a whole until she could slip in. Once she was inside, her feet planted on a rafter that supported the roof, she was welcomed by a single sound.

Absolute silence, and it was welcome to the thief.

From her newly claimed perch, the redguard could see well into the tavern, and was pleased to find it was empty of any living souls, but not of expensive looking bows and gear. She quickly had to remind herself that that wasn't why she was here, she was after Nazeem and only Nazeem. As she looked around for where his room might be, she smirked as she spotted his accommodations in the back room. It was simplistic, sheets on the bed nothing fancier than animal skins the bedding on the wooden frame hay. No elegant pillows or blankets like he would let people lead on to think. The Bannered Mare had far more elegant bedroom decorations.

_Too easy Nazeem._ Yosa'Min silently mused as she got down from the rafter, first hanging over the edge of the counter before releasing her grip and landing with a slightly audible thump on the wooden bar. She gently stepped down, not another sound being made and couldn't help the hand that went to steal at least twenty dwarven arrows that idly laid on one of the shelves. She couldn't help it, besides, they were her favorite kind. Moving with the dark shadows casted by the low moon outside, Yosa'Min picked the novice lock to the room and stepped inside.

The first thing that caught her attention was a chest, practically calling to the thief to search its contents and she quickly obliged. Glistening gems stashed in a small bag were her reward, three garnets and a diamond of excellent cut. Quickly she slipped them into one of the many pockets contained within her leather armor and returned to rummaging silently through the chest. Her mind started to wander until she heard a light _schink_ from behind and her focus snapped back.

The first reaction of the redguard was pure, honed instinct; reach for the nearest weapon and block. Her hands raced to her daggers, completely forgetting the item she'd just picked up, and she whirled around as she drew them up to block her chest. A sharp shrill sound bursted into life, the only thing above a whisper until that moment as blades made contact with other blades. She'd just managed to block it in time, a sharp dagger mere inches from her chest before she'd deflected it.

The attacker jumped back, rising to their feet and out of the crouch they'd been in, and stood a good distance away. "Who are you?" Yosa'Min demanded as she rose to her full height as well.

"Someone who actually plans on making a profit from those jewels rather than hoard them." A sharp voice shot back. Yosa'Min could make out very little in the din of the room, having to squint just to make out a pale face and platinum blonde hair sticking out from under a black hood. "Hand them over." The stranger demanded with a pointed dagger as if to threaten her.

Yosa'Min couldn't stop the laughter that erupted at the order. "No." She replied the moment she'd managed to calm down enough to give a serious response. Despite being quite skilled with her dual daggers, the fact that her opponent was wielding a pair as well implied that she was skilled at some sort of level. A level that could be beyond Yosa'Min's. Quickly deciding that she was going to bolt out of the room into the more open lobby, Yosa'Min knew she needed to get the battle onto a ranged level.

A smile crossed the stranger's face only a moment before it was replaced with a concentrated expression. The first move was made by the stranger. The woman lunged forward, aiming directly at Yosa'Min's gut with her left dagger as a second one came down to her chest a moment later. It wasn't difficult to block the first blow to her gut, but the second had come with a long enough delay that Yosa'Min nearly hadn't seen it as she focused on the first.

Yosa'Min staggered back from the force behind the strikes as the daggers clashed against the others. The sudden presence near her legs but empty air behind her back alarmed the redguard, she'd allowed herself to be cornered as the chest nearly tripped her. Fear sprung up her body, making her lash out at the stranger to get her to back off. Slick as a snake, the woman moved out of the way of the two daggers and took advantage of the opening. A flurry of slashes and stabs followed, Yosa'Min barely able to keep up with the lightning speed the other woman possessed. _At this rate she'll tire me out and I'll be done for! _Yosa'Min realized as one of her blades was knocked from her hand, pain springing up her wrist.

The stranger nearly had her pinned against the wall now, both daggers striking more often now that the redguard was down a blade. With an enraged shout, the Dragonborn went on the offensive and kicked the woman's feet out from under her and sprung after the rolling woman. Yosa'Min quickly reclaimed her fallen dagger, and stabbed the two ebony daggers into the slightly loose leather of her enemy's tunic to pin her as she straddled her fully and laid on a siege of punches. The paler woman gave a grunt as she brought her arms up to protect her face from the barrage of blows. Yosa'Min gritted her teeth in pain as blood began to trickle from her knuckles, a sick sound made each time they made contact with the stranger.

Just as she was about to land a finishing blow that would knock her enemy out, a terrified shout came from the front of the shop. A lantern sprung to life, bathing the two in a golden glow. The new light at last revealed the face of the Yosa'Min's opponent. She was an imperial woman with amber eyes and sharp features, red spots checked her face that would no doubt bruise badly, blood seeped out of a bash to her forehead. Her beauty enchanted the redguard, who now hesitated to mar it even further.

The wounded imperial took the opportunity and threw off the Dragonborn. She quickly removed the daggers and threw them after Yosa'Min before turning and fleeing out the door, running straight past a stunned wood elf. Yosa'Min quickly recovered and sprung back to her feet to give chase. Refusing to let her adversary get away, she summoned for her thu'um to close the lost ground.

"**Wuld, Nah Kest!**"

The whirlwind sprint sent her virtually flying a massive distance and right into the imperial. Grunts of pain came from both of them as they crashed together, the redguard's momentum sending them tumbling down the hill and into the stream gutter, both of them gasping at the many thing's they'd impacted. Yosa'Min ended up on the bottom, her head slamming slamming painfully into the rocks that lined the drainage system. The imperial slammed her elbow into Yosa'Min's face, blood rupturing from her nose on impact as spots trickled in her vision.

As a hand ran to her nose on instinct, Yosa'Min could just feel a deft hand slink into her pocket and grasp the valuables she'd stashed there. Lunging forward, the redguard grabbed the imperial's hands as she tried to force her to release the jewels. Instantly the imperial pushed back on Yosa'Min's arms, forcing the redguard under the quick running stream, water surging up her nose. Yosa'Min struggled, her vision splotching even more as her lungs began to fill with water, making her choke and sputter.

Left with no other solution, she let go of the stranger and fell limp in the gutter, hoping the stranger would take it as her death or admittance of defeat. She didn't pose any threat in the state she was in, seeming far to beaten to fight back any longer. The imperial fell for it, let go of her and got to her feet before disappearing out of Yosa'Min's range of senses. She remained in the gutter, her head just above the current now before she dared open her eyes and see if she was actually still alive. Her head swooned as she looked around the gutter, a lot of blood being drained out the grate to her left was enough to tell her that she was bleeding. Yosa'Min lightly pulled a potion out of her pocket and drank it, the effects of it's minimal healing enough to close the worst of the wounds and clear her head. Deciding that it wasn't too late to go after the thief, Yosa'Min turned and began to climb out the gutter. The moment her body was half way up however, she heaved and vomited the water that had forced itself into her body.

She groaned in pain, holding herself up just barely as she gathered her strength and look around. There was a patrol of guards running out the gates, after the other thief no doubt. The two bosmer brothers were arguing outside the Drunken Huntsmen with Nazeem, waking the whole area up at the ungodly hour. It didn't take long before Lyida peaked her head out of Breezehome, glaring at the loud trio outside the tavern and tackle shop. Another two guards were beside the arguing three, obviously trying to instill some sort of order. Yosa'Min ducked her head before the housecarl could spot her, panting hard against the cool damp stone.

A sound to her left like someone sloshing in water drew her attention, making her snap her head (painfully of course) to the direction of the sound just in time to see a flash of platinum blonde hair before it vanished down the drainage passage. The redguard limped over, having to crawl under the wooden bridge connecting the city to the gate and hence the outside world, and stopped just short of where the water disappeared into the black. The bars weren't thick, nor were there many of them. She could easily fit and pursue the imperial, but even with a cloudy mind the Dragonborn knew that was suicidal. If she slipped and hit another rock it could be over for her, blacking out down there was not a good idea, she most likely would bleed out and die before she woke up. The imperial could also be expecting her, and given the dark and the risk of another close quarters combat, she knew that was just plain foolish.

_I know where this lets out. _Yosa'Min thought in triumph as she came up with her plan and ran as quickly as she could to the gate and out. A moment later she worked up the strength to traverse the many rocks lining the sides of Whiterun. She scanned the horizon once she was at the bottom of the rocks, looking for both the woman and the guard, and was pleased only to find the fleeting shadow of the imperial. Quickly, she bolted for the stables where her stallion awaited, mounted him and with a strong shout she urged him to give chase.

Trampling the hard grown crops, Yosa'Min and her stallion Archer quickly gained on the follow thief and with a cry, she flung herself off him and tackled the stranger to the ground. They tossed and turned on the ground, tumbling in this manner for the second time that night, both attempting to dominate the other until they broke apart. Yosa'Min attempted to stand, but one knee screamed in protest and she crumpled to the dirt. The stranger muttered a few swear words as she clutched a bleeding wound on her left side, glaring up at the redguard angrily.

They stopped fighting, too far spent from the long effort of their continual battle and both of them collapsed onto the field, chests heaving as they struggled to regain their breath. Blood was splattered on the both of them, bruises and cuts speckling their skin to testify to the fierce battle they'd just waged. The night air was filled with nothing but the sound of their breathing, and the occasional wince of pain. Yosa'Min's nose was killing her, just plain killing her. At last finding the strength and the opportunity to, she brought one hand up and prepared a simple healing spell. As the cool rush that came with its instant healing effects the longer she sustained it washed over her, Yosa'Min grew steadily aware of the envious manner her opponent was watching her. The expression seemed like it was alien to the imperial. With her body damaged so throughly, especially on her face, she was twisted in a weird manner as she watched upside down. It quickly became apparent to Yosa'Min that her opponent had no method of mending her wounds at the moment, and she let out a long sigh as she realized what she probably should do.

Yosa'Min held out her hand, focused for a moment before the same white tendrils of light that had just surrounded her extended towards the imperial and coated her body. The wounds closed, bruises faded and the bleeding stopped just after a few long seconds, and then the spell died out. They simply stared at each other, their bodies healed, for a long time.

"Aren't you chivalrous?" The woman said at last, breaking the silence with a mocking and sarcastic tone.

"Considering the amount of blood you've shed it wouldn't have been long before you passed out." Yosa'Min replied. "You're welcome."

The woman instantly scoffed, "I didn't ask you to heal me." She sharply replied.

"Oh, but your eyes did." Yosa'Min laughed, earning a scowl from the woman as she looked over the dirty imperial with a quick glance. Inwardly she bit her cheek at the attractive figure.

"Who are you?" The woman's tone had warmed up just the slightest, but it was far from friendly.

"Yosa'Min, and you are?"

For half a second Yosa'Min thought her question would be blown off, until a smile crossed the imperial's face. "Vex."

_Vex. Such an interesting name. _Yosa'Min was about to say something more when she heard somewhat distant voices drawing closer. From where she'd been laying, she could just see a patrol of torch-bearing guards rushing towards them. Instantly she jumped to her feet and mounted Archer, over a decade's worth of training keeping her muscles ready to spring and flee despite her exhaustion. "Get on!" She urged to Vex with an outstretched hand, and after a moment of reluctance Vex took it and climbed atop the dark stallion. "Yah!" Yosa'Min gave a strong kick and the stallion took off at a neck-breaking speed. The sudden lurch caught Vex off guard, and she shouted in alarm as she wrapped her arms around Yosa'Min's waist to keep from falling off the charging horse.

The unexpected touch instantly sparked a fire along the redguard's waist, forcing her to bite her lip as she fought to suppress a shudder that threatened to shoot up her spine. Archer covered a massive amount of land before he began to slow, putting them well past the water-falls and beyond any city guard's reach. Yosa'Min silently guided Archer to a soft spot between the rocks and slid out of the shared saddle. As she tied Archer to the branch of a fallen tree, she heard Vex draw her blade and the point was pressed against her back.

"Is this really how we're going to do this?" Yosa'Min sighed as she raised her hands.

"How can I know I can trust you? That you won't attempt to follow me and steal the gems back?" She coldly responded, pressing the tip of the dagger further into her back. Yosa'Min was thankful for the leather armor she wore, protecting her from it simply slipping between her ribs.

"Vex," Yosa'Min sighed, "I would have charged off with Archer when the guards closed in and let them have you and reclaim them, or not healed you at all in the first place if that was the case." She continued with a light shrug, "I don't really care if I make off with the jewels. Nazeem will still receive the message seeing how the bosmer brothers will let him know they saw me."

Her body remained tense until she felt the blade drop away and after a moment Yosa'Min turned around. It was a surprise to the redguard to find Vex had lowered her hood, revealing her full identity instead of the half masked one as a stunning woman. Platinum blonde hair cut just short of her shoulders, she appeared cautious yet certain as her amber eyes warily watched the redguard for a sudden looked to be about Yosa'Min's age, late twenties-early thirties, and had the look of a hard-worked. She was lean, probably highly flexible and agile, the observation made a few dirty thoughts rise to the surface of Yosa'Min's mind as she looked Vex over.

Her eyes lingered on her hips, and after a moment she caught herself but it was already to late, she'd been seen. "Are you checking me out?" The question lacked the harsh tone Yosa'Min would have expected, it was light and amused. A blush spread across her face, setting it aflame, she could only hope Vex couldn't see it due to her dark skin tone. Apparently she could however, as a knowing smile crossed Vex's face as she seemed to relax at last. "What was the message to Nazeem going to be?" She asked, still watching her, but it seemed passive rather than hostile and suspicious.

Yosa'Min bit the inside of her cheek as she thought exactly how to word it. She was starting to get the feeling that Vex was testing her for something. Like a key phrase or a certain action, putting her one edge some. "Nazeem is a noble who believes himself better than those around him. He is neither subtle nor gracious about this, constantly boasting about his status and apparent importance. He insulted my honor, but more important that of my late brother's. I was going to teach him a lesson of power, and those who really wield it."

Vex gave a nod, as if understanding and at last sheathed her dagger. "Would you like to join the Thieves Guild?" She asked suddenly.

"The what?"

"The Thieves Guild. We're based out in Riften, and I have seen first hand your skills. I'll admit to you right now that we're a bit down on our luck, but I think with someone like you in our ranks we could turn it all around." Vex explained as she held out a hand.

Yosa'Min eyed the offered hand for a minute before she spoke. "Do we protect one another? No contract stealing, no back stabbings?" She questioned, knowing of plenty of small time organizations that was more like a notice board and everyone went after the same thing.

"We're a family," Vex was quick to respond, "a financially profitable one true, but we stick together. Get caught or in trouble and I can't promise we'll be able to help you out. But if you prove your worth we won't just be letting you go." Her hand remained offered. "Family has to stick together right?"

Yosa'Min nodded her head in understanding, and after a minute she really began to debate her options. Going back to Whiterun meant risking getting arrested, which not only did it mean she'd have to bribe a guard or two to avoid jail. But it also meant that eventually word would spread about either the arrest or the incident. Nazeem already knew no doubt, and if she was apprehended he would smugly go on about it, and the whole point of the entire thing would be wasted and if not twisted back against her. And Lydia would find out, if she didn't already, one way or another and there would be one hell of a fight over it when she did.

Going away for a time would probably allow things to cool over, especially the hot headed brunet back home. But could she even dare going off with a complete, though devilishly attractive, stranger to a world of organized crime and shadows? To finally accept who she was, a thief and one of the best ones around? The thought made her smile, it sounded like just another adventure and one she wouldn't regret going on.

Just another adventure.

Yosa'Min took hold of the pale hand and shook it, her heart leaping as Vex smiled warmly at her. When she spoke, her voice was playful and coy.

"Welcome to the cozy little family."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone that has reviewed and read the story thus far. TheGreatJabberyJamie, trust me when I say you'll be seeing plenty of that kinda stuff throughout the story! To ShoutFinder, while I'm going to be trying my best to keep true to Vex's personality, I will confess a bit of difference to see a different side to her and for plot. But I'll try my best. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"I don't have to start calling you Sister Vex do I?" Yosa'Min laughed as she shook hands with Vex.

The look Vex gave Yosa'Min made her breath catch and body tense. She didn't remove her hand from Vex's even after they'd stopped shaking, her mind going blank. "You alright there..." Vex asked, a gleam in her eyes giving away that she knew just what kind of a reaction she'd get with such a look. "Sister Yosa?"

Her response, when it finally came, was a stammered, quickly flushed sentence as her knees began to threaten to give out beneath her. "I, uh, no it's. I'm just tired. Let's sleep, yes, sleep." Vex gave a light chuckle at her reaction before she nodded her head in agreement. They quickly agreed that it was too risky to try to sleep in a barn or field. The guard might just pounce on them in the night should they do so. Quickly, they examined the rocks nearby them and found a spot where it fell inwards and they could curl up to sleep in protected.

Problem was, the crag was only big enough for a person and a half, they'd have to squeeze in, tightly. "Better than the open." Vex commented, already slipping between the rocks.

"True." Yosa'Min remarked as she removed a sleeping roll from one of Archer's saddlebags. She pressed it against the rocks to try to soften the cold, hard stone. With the small brown cloth blanket she also kept stashed in the bag, Yosa'Min covered the two thieves, having to curl up against Vex in order to fit.

Yosa'Min's face felt warm as she found herself gazing right at Vex's chest, trying her hardest to advert her eyes politely. The imperial grunted as she shifted , a hand brushing past Yosa'Min's hip, making her tense at the fleeting touch. Heart racing, Yosa'Min found her mouth go dry and throat ache. The proximity alone of the the other woman was terrifying and yet exhilarating to the redguard. The feeling of clumsy, nervous shyness crept up her spine, paralyzing the brave Dragonborn, making her stutter.

"V-V-Vex. Uh- Goo-Goodni-ght." She buried her face in the blanket, pretending to sleep when her mind was racing with not so innocent thoughts of she and Vex. Her silver tongue had at last failed her, making her look like a bumbling idiot before the woman that seemed to have everything going for her. As she hid under the blanket, she could feel Vex's body relax as if she'd fallen asleep.

Yosa'Min tried to allow herself to relax slightly in response, but a rather sharp rock was digging into her back, forcing her to twist in an odd way to lessen the dull pain. Not long after hopelessly shifting, the redguard realized she had only one way to lessen the ache, to nuzzle right up against Vex. Biting her lip as she slowly as she approached her, Yosa'Min scooted up the awkward slant they were sleeping on, and nuzzled her head under Vex's chin. Slowly, so not to awaken Vex, Yosa'Min wrapped her left arm over the imperial's waist, her fingers curling around her hips and pulled her a little closer. In one last motion, she moved her left leg over Vex's curled legs, and pinned them possessively. Just as she was about to drift off to a light sleep, a hoarse voice spoke.

"Yosa, what are you doing?"

Various excuses sprung up in her mind, and she decided against them all, and began to apologize while retreating. "Sor-ry. The-re was a ro-ockk." Her tongue still refused to help her tactfully get out of the pickle she'd very stupidly put herself in.

Before she could fully untangle herself from Vex however, a pale hand wound its way around her and firmly stopped her. "Then stay." Vex faintly smiled, "I'd hate for our newest family member to hurt herself over something so stupid." Yosa'Min was stunned to say the least, having expected a harsh rebuke or a slap even. "Besides," Vex leaned her head down to Yosa'Min's ear and whispered in a low, sultry tone, "I rather like that."

Those words were all she needed, and Yosa'Min returned to nuzzling Vex in a split moment, fast and eager rather than slow and careful. Vex, much to Yosa'Min's delight, returned the gesture. Her hand wrapped around the redguard tightened, virtually eliminating personal space. The other hand ran through black hair, making Yosa'Min's eyes lid over in desire.

The rising feelings of lust were barely contained, Yosa'Min curled her toes in her boots as she tried not to pounce upon Vex. Biting her bottom lip until it began to bleed did nothing to stop the swell of feelings. Vex quickly noticed the nervous act and wiped the blood away with her thumb, amber eyes devouring the bright blue of the redguard's. Yosa'Min remained where she was, staring at pools of amber gold, uncertain of what to do next. Should she make a move? Or should she push it all away and let it go?

Thumb still resting on her lip, Vex seemed just torn as Yosa'Min with the decision that had suddenly sprung upon them. "This is wrong." Yosa'Min whispered at last, barely able to make the words. "We've only just met."

"Does that really matter?" Vex countered, seeming to have made her mind up while Yosa'Min had decided the opposite.

"Yes!" The response came out too high pitched, making her seem childish. "I mean, we only know each other's names and a small portion of who the other is. We can't-"

"But that's exactly why we can!" Vex interrupted her with a mock laugh. "Can you think of any better way to get to know someone? No? Exactly." Vex countered, curling each of her fingers under Yosa'Min's chin but her thumb which remained on a Yosa'Min's lip.

Yosa'Min's breath hitched as Vex gently kissed her forehead, then painstakingly slow kissed her way down to plump black lips and claimed them aggressively. The world exploded into passion and hunger, surging to block out all other emotions within the redguard. She moaned into the kiss, returning it with just as much excitement and drive as her untouched body was discovered by another.

Fingers roamed as the began to shift where they lay, Yosa'Min pinned Vex beneath her quickly, the imperial chuckling at the motion before she moved her quite skilled mouth down from lush lips to a dark throat. Yosa'Min barely suppressed a moan, lifting her head up towards the sky as her whole body ran felt like it had been struck with lightning. She took a deep breath, barely finding any air to fill her lungs in the crisp night. Vex quickly continued and began to undo the straps on Yosa'Min's armor, wanting more and more of the redguard. The moment the Dragonborn took notice of what Vex was doing through her haze, she began to aid the imperial in undressing.

It took them quite some time to fully undress in the cramped space of the cliff crag, but the moment they were nude in the moonlight everything became a frenzied rush. A wild euphoria set in, and they ravaged one another, everything they had meshed and surged together. Swears and screams, moans and groans colored the night, echoing off the rocks. They flittered among the clouds for a few, glorious moments in their passion before they crashed back down to reality as the heat and pleasure ebbed away.

As they settled down from the frenzy, Yosa'Min curled up on her side against Vex once again, both of their bodies dripping with sweat and heat in the frosty cool. They were silent for quite a while, both of them fighting to catch their breath when Yosa'Min placed a single, endearing kiss on Vex's lips.

She pulled back, smiling, until she noticed that Vex was staring at her in complete shock. Better yet they were clothed completely. Horror paralyzed the once brave Dragonborn as she realized that every thing that had happened after she'd cuddled up against Vex and closed her eyes, was nothing more than an erotic fantasy.

_Divines just kill me now!_

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I know, but I wanted it to stop here. So, whatcha think? ;3 There was totally no way that was going to be real though guys, come on! **


End file.
